Phantom of the Turnabout
by Empress of Spiffyness
Summary: A teenage boy is hung, his girlfriend is the lone suspect, and it's up to Phoenix to set things right! Kinda based on Phantom of the Opera. Sorry, no music though. It just didn't fit. CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

The Phantom of the Turnabout

WHEEEEE!!!! My first PW:AA fic! AND IT'S PotO RELATED!!!! X3

ahem

Welcome and enjoy the madness. I'm still working on Hostage Situation. Don't worry.

----------------------------------------

Location???

Date???

Time???

Voice 1: Hello? Is anybody here?

-An organ can be heard playing in the background-

Voice 2: Keep your hand at the level of your eyes…

Voice 1: Huh? What the-

-A choking sound is heard-

-Camera pans sup to a low shot of a teenage boy, his neck in a noose-

----------------------------------------

Sorry it's so short. It didn't need to be any longer. Don't worry the rest of the fic will bee in story form. Review!


	2. Meet Meg

The Phantom of the Turnabout

Ch. 2 - Meet Meg

Here's the second chapter! The actual story starts here! YAY!!!

Enjoy!

----------------------------------------

It was just another day for Phoenix Wright. He got up off the couch he had fallen asleep on last night while watching TV. He hadn't had a case for a while, not an uncommon thing for him. He fixed his hair and went to the desk to see if he had missed any calls. He hadn't. He was about to just go back to sleep on the couch when a teenage girl burst into his office.

"You! You're Phoenix Wright, right?" she said, looking as though she was about to jump out of her skin.

Phoenix was surprised and confused. "Uh, yea-"

"Thank goodness!" she said, looking happier than anyone has ever looked. Then, she got a look of unparalleled fear. "You've just gotta help her! She would never kill anyone! Especially not RJ! WHAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" she sobbed, falling to her knees.

"Umm, who are you?" Phoenix asked, now surprised, confused, and frightened at this bi-polar teenage girl.

The girl regained her composure in about a millisecond. "Oh. I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Megan Gillette, 17 years of age. My friends call me Meg, though."

"Err, hi Meg," Phoenix awkwardly said, still entirely mystified as to why she was here.

"I'm here to request that you defend my friend Christi in court."

"What's she charged with?" Phoenix asked, full well knowing what it would be, with his luck.

"Homicide."

Just as he expected. Another murder case. As if he hasn't had enough of those already. Oh well. A case is a case. He might as well listen to this "Christi" girl's story.

"Will you please just hear her out?" Meg asked, her lower lip quivering with sadness.

"Alright. I'm guessing she's down at the detention center"

"Yay! You won't be sorry!" she shouted with glee, giving Phoenix a great big hug.

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds, then Meg let go of him. Then there was another awkward silence.

"I get excited easily."

"I can tell."


	3. Christine, Christine

WOO HOO!!! I'm alive! Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait. The holidays are a hectic time.

----------------------------------------

After a rather silent and awkward drive to the detention center, Phoenix and Meg got out of the car and entered the building. When they were in the visiting room, Meg ran up to a security guard, grabbed him by the collar (which looked fairly odd considering the fact that she was 5'10" and the guard was 6'6") and screamed at him, "WE NEED TO SEE CHRISTINE D'LANCIE NOW!!!". When she noticed that everyone was staring at her, she let go of the guard and backed away, hiding behind Phoenix.

"Err," Phoenix began, "I think she meant to ask if we could see a Miss Christine D'Lancie".

Within moments, a girl with curly brown hair sat down at the opposite side of the glass.

Meg appeared overjoyed and ran over to her window. "Christi! It's you! Are you okay? Did they do anything to you? I swear, if I ever – "

"Meg! Calm down! I'm fine. I promise," the brunette, who apparently was Christi, replied. Then her eyes fell upon Phoenix. She immediately got perkier than a monkey in a banana farm. "Oh my gosh! You actually got him! You're the best friend ever, Meg!" She turned and looked at him. "You're gonna listen to my story, right?"

Phoenix walked over to the window and sat in the chair provided. "First, I'd like to know exactly what's going on."

"Oh," Christine replied, calming back down. "I'll tell you everything I know. It was after school. I had been in the gym alone, practicing my free-throws, when I realized how late it was. I went back to the music room to get my sheet music, since I'm part of the school chorus". Her face immediately became more solemn. "I turned the lights on and there he was. RJ was hanging by his neck from a rope or something. I screamed, fainted, and woke up here."

"I've been meaning to ask, who exactly is RJ?" Phoenix questioned.

Christine bit her lip, appearing to be holding back tears. Nonetheless, she went on. "RJ was my boyfriend. His full name is Raoul Jacob Carter. We had been friends ever since I can remember. We had just decided to start going out when… this happened." A tear escaped her tightly shut eyes and ran down her cheek.

Phoenix had just opened the wound and the salt shaker was in his hand, metaphorically speaking. "O-oh, I'm so sorry."

Christine said, now full of power and determination, "You see? I would never do anything like that to RJ. You have to believe me, it was someone else who did this!"

Phoenix looked into Christine's determined, yet broken eyes and knew what he must do.

"I'll take your case."

Meg gave Phoenix another huge hug and said, "I knew you would do it!"

Phoenix was once again perplexed at the mind of this crazed teenage girl.

Christine looked embarrassed and said to Phoenix, "She does that a lot."

Meg finally let go of him and asked anxiously, "Can I come on your investigations? Please? I've always wanted a career in law!"

Christine remarked, "No you ha-"

"Shut up" Meg mumbled in a sing-song tone. She turned back to Phoenix, "Please?"

"Yeah," Christine added, "if you don't she'll probably just mope around and become a fat depressed slob."

Phoenix Wright, once again, had been broken down by a teenage girl. "Fine. You can help."

"Yay!!!" Meg shrieked, and gave Phoenix yet another gigantic hug.

----------------------------------------

Did you like it? REVIEW!!! Do it or Meg will be sad. T.T


End file.
